


Vlad and Bloodeline

by Ozpin_Lover_MP



Category: Deligracy's orphanage LP, The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozpin_Lover_MP/pseuds/Ozpin_Lover_MP
Summary: Bloodeline gets lost in Forgotten Hollow, and Vlad takes care of her.





	Vlad and Bloodeline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deligracy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Deligracy).



> Bloodeline is a character from Deligracy's orphanage LP. She is not my character.

… 

Thunder clapped, making Bloodeline jump. She shivered, pulling her arms around her waist. Why had she thought that this would be a good idea? It was the middle of the night, pouring with rain, and worst of all, she was lost. So much for getting a sneaky drink. 

There was another thunderclap and she squeaked. She didn’t like thunder. Logically he knew that it was stupid; thunder was just the clouds hitting each other. But it was noisy, and she was cold, and her vampire hearing made it even louder. 

Bloodeline’s eyes started to prick. What if she never found her way home? What if she was lost, wandering all by herself forever? She hated being alone. It reminded her of when she was little… when her parents… 

Bloodeline started to sniff. Before she knew it, she was curled up in a ball, crying under a tree. This was stupid, she told herself. When the morning came she would find her way home again. 

Unless she died of thirst first… That was why she had snuck out in the middle of the night in the first place. She was soo thirsty, but they had run out of her plasma juice at the orphanage. She thought that she might find some fruit here in Forgotten Hollow, or if the worst came to the worst, a person to feed off of. 

But she hadn’t found anything. She was lost, and sitting under a dead tree, freezing to death. Missy was going to kill her. 

… 

Vlad was just dusting off his window sill when a flash of lightning illuminated his garden. 

He stared in surprise. There was a small figure under one of the trees. What was a child doing on his property! At this time of night as well! 

He huffed and grabbed an umbrella. He would have to scare them off. Yes, that was definitely why he was going outside. He absolutely was not worried about a child being out in a storm. The stupid child should be in bed at this time of night. 

Vlad slammed open his front door, and stormed over to the tree, preparing himself to yell. 

When he saw the girl sitting there, he stopped. He knew this girl. She was that orphan vampire from the town not far away. And… she was crying?

Vlad felt his heart pang. She reminded him so much to himself at that age. No one to turn to, no one to explain his powers. All alone. Scared. 

Before he knew what he was doing, Vlad had crouched down to Bloodeline’s level. 

“What are you doing here at this time of night?” 

Bloodeline screeched in surprise. “Hello- Mr V-Vlad,” she stuttered. 

The poor child must be freezing. She really wasn’t dressed for a winter storm. 

“I- I got lost,” Bloodeline admitted, sniffing, “Please- tell me where we are?” 

“We’re in my front garden,” Vlad told her. 

Bloodeline looked surprised. “Oh my goodness! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to trespass!” 

“It’s quite alright,” Vlad replied softly, “would you like me to take you inside?” 

Bloodeline nodded, and before Vlad’s brain could catch up with his actions, he had scooped Bloodeline up in his arms. She giggled, hanging onto his neck, and nuzzling her face into his soft jacket. 

He carried her all the way to his house, and then sat her down on the sofa in front of the roaring fire. 

“I’ll get you a blanket,” he told her.

As soon as Vlad was out of the room, he had a minor freak out. What on earth was he doing!? He should just send the child on their way, not baby them! 

But Bloodeline… the other part of his brain rationalised is a vampire. So you’re allowed to be a little nicer to her. She’s also an orphan, just like you, and wouldn’t it be cruel to send her back outside in this weather? 

Well, yes, Vlad realised. Sending her out in this weather would cruel. He should just let her stay the night. He could call the orphanage to let them know that she was okay. 

He sighed, and shook his head, picking up a blanket. He must be going soft in his old age. 

He walked back into the living room and gently wrapped Bloodline in the blanket. 

“Is there anything else that you need?” Vlad asked. 

Bloodeline nodded shyly. “I’m actually really really thirsty, so if you had some plasma fruit, I would be really grateful,” 

Vlad smiled. “I’ve got something even better.” He quickly went to the kitchen to get a drink for Bloodeline. He came back with a small carton in his hands. He stuck a straw in it and gave it to her. 

She took a sip, and her eyebrows shot up in amazement. “This is blood!” she exclaimed happily. 

Vlad nodded, sitting down beside her. “I have a friend who lives in the odd town in the next state over- Strangerville or something? - they are experimenting with growing human hearts in a lab for organ donation. As a result, they get a lot of cloned spare blood, so they send it to me in cartoons,” 

“That’s really cool,” Bloodeline said, straw still in her mouth, “Is he a vampire too?” 

Vlad shook his head. “No, he’s a human actually,” 

“My human friends all think that I’m weird,” Bloodeline said sadly. 

“Then they aren’t very good friends, are they?” Vlad replied, “Don’t you have any vampire friends?” 

Bloodeline shook her head. “None except for you, Mr Vlad,” 

Vlad was taken aback. This sweet, innocent little girl considered him a friend. He was honoured. “Well, if we’re friends, then you can just call me Vlad, and forget all of this Mr nonsense,” 

Bloodeline smiled. “Okay Mr- I mean, Vlad,” 

The smile lit up the whole room, and somehow, Vlad also felt it light up his own twisted heart. Oh, what would he give to make this child happy? She was so pure, she deserved better than the cards that life had dealt her. 

Wait, no, he was empathising again. He mustn’t do that. He was a crusty old vampire. Crusty old vampires didn’t empathise with children. Particularly not children who trespassed on his lawn in the middle of the night. 

Suddenly, Bloodeline had finished her drink and was hugging him. “Thank you for saving me,” she said, “I was so scared and all alone, and I thought I might never find my way home or even see anyone ever again and then you showed up and you saved me!” 

Vlad gently patted her back. “That’s quite alright, I’m only doing what any decent vampire would do,” 

Bloodeline nodded, and shifted up next to him, refusing to release him from her hug. Strangely enough, Vlad found that he didn’t mind. It was sweet. 

“Tell me more about your strangeville friend?” Bloodeline asked. 

“Well, “ Vlad ventured, “he’s one of my only human friends. He helped me escape from the compound there a few years ago,” 

“Compound?” Bloodeline asked. 

Vlad nodded. “Unfortunately there is a lab where they experiment on abnormal humans. Sadly I’ve found that humans have always been particularly interested in studying vampires,” he shivered. 

“That’s horrible,” Bloodeline gasped. 

Vlad nodded. “It is. But we’re working on shutting the operation down. My friend has been helping people escape bit by bit- you know that ramshackle house in SIMS WORLD? That actually belongs to a person named Kit who also escaped from the facility. She doesn’t know me, but I fly over there occasionally to make sure no scientists are snooping around,” 

“You fly!?” Bloodeline exclaimed. 

“Yes? As a bat?” 

“You can turn into a bat!? that’s so cool!” Bloodeline smiled. 

“Yes, all vampires can,” Vlad explained.

Bloodeline gasped. “Could I?” 

“Of course- it just takes practice,” Vlad reassured her. 

“Can you teach me?” 

“It would be my pleasure,” again, Vlad was speaking without thinking. He had an image to maintain here. Why was he bonding with this little girl? It was vital that people remained afraid of him. 

“You’re so kind, Vlad,” Bloodeline murmured, snuggling into his arms. 

Vlad couldn’t help but snort. No one ever called him kind. Honestly, it was a miracle that this girl hadn’t been adopted yet. She was the kind one. 

Vlad’s eyes’ drifted up towards the ceiling. This house was very large. He could easily convert a guest bedroom into a room for Bloodeline… no! What was he thinking! He was a big bad scary vampire! He couldn’t go around adopting orphans! He didn’t do charity! 

He looked down at Bloodeline and again was struck with how much she reminded him of himself at that age. He had been so lonely… would he have turned out differently if he had had someone to love him? Someone, to guide him? 

He couldn’t let Bloodeline go through what he went through. It wasn’t nice to feel all alone in the world. He didn’t want her to get as bitter and hateful as he had become. 

And he absolutely could not let her get captured by the nutty scientists at the compound. No one deserved that. Maybe he should visit the orphanage more often to make sure she was safe? 

… 

When Vlad woke up, Bloodeline was no longer attached to him. In fact, she didn’t seem to be anywhere in the living room? 

Maybe he had imagined the whole thing, Vlad thought with relief. 

Suddenly, there was a clang from the kitchen, dashing his hopes. 

Vlad got up and walked through. Bloodeline was making breakfast. She looked up and smiled at him. 

“I often make breakfast at the Orphanage,” she said smiling, “so I thought I’d make breakfast as a thankyou.” 

Vlad said nothing as he gratefully accepted his omelette. He didn’t tell Bloodeline that vampires never ate meals without meat. He didn’t tell her that he hated mushrooms and only had them to feed to the bats. He didn’t tell her it was too salty. He just pretended to enjoy it. And in some ways, he did like it. The mere fact that Bloodeline had made the omelette made it special. 

“I should tale you back to the orphanage soon,” Vlad said cautiously. 

Bloodeline nodded. “I’ll just do the dishes,”

“That’s quite unnecessary,” Vlad reassured her, “I can do them later…” 

Bloodeline had already picked up the dishes and put them in the sink. Vlad sighed. 

“I’ll be back in a minute,” he told her. Then Vlad went off to his room. 

It was freezing outside, and Vlad couldn’t possibly let Bloodeline go out without some sort of coat. Now the question was, did he have one small enough for her… 

Digging through his wardrobe, Vlad eventually found an old coat that he had worn as a child. It would be a bit big for Bloodeline, but at least it would keep her warm. 

He picked it up and went back to the kitchen. As soon as Bloodeline saw it, she started bouncing up and down in excitement. 

“Oh- Thank you Vlad!” she exclaimed, “It’s so soft and warm! This is the best present ever!” 

Vlad frowned. Little girls shouldn’t be getting excited over being given a coat. She should get excited over toys, days out, and things like that. What sort of child had so little that they got that excited over a coat!? 

… 

On his way back from dropping Bloodeline off at the orphanage, Vlad stopped at a toyshop. The owner raised an eyebrow at him, but quickly quelled under Vlad’s intense stare. 

Vlad then picked up a few barbie dolls, craft kit, a puzzle book, a video game, a toy sword, a dressing up bundle and some soft toy bats and dragons. He would give it all to Bloodeline next time he saw her. He hoped that she liked what he had picked out. Maybe he should take her here to pick out her own toys someday…


End file.
